


PODFIC of "The Dying Hobbit"

by Dunderklumpen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Dwarves are just Idiots, Fluff and Angst, He's not, Hobbit Big Bang Challenge 2015, Kink Meme, M/M, Makes Everything Worse Gandalf, Minor Dwalin/Ori, One Big Happy Family, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sick Bilbo, Sickfic, Slash, Stubborn Dwarves, They all think Bilbo is dying, Unhelpful Gandalf, Worried Dwarves, Óin needs to get his earhorn fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just a cold," Gandalf says the following morning when Bilbo wakes up feeling completely under the weather, "a few days rest in bed will do you good, dear fellow."</p><p>Or, the one where Bilbo has a cold and everyone thinks he's dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC of "The Dying Hobbit"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The "Dying" Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764281) by [Resacon1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990). 



> This story is part of the Big Bang 2.0 Challenge over at hobbitstory (LJ).  
> Unfortunately I had trouble finding a Beta so I'm hoping it's okay despite the accent of a non-native speaker:) If there are grave pronunciation mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it.  
> Of course there's always something not as perfect as I would have liked it but in the end I had tons of fun recording this great story and I hope you'll have listening to it as well:)
> 
> No podfic without cover. I'm a n00p at making art but I tried to make something:)

 

**  
[Link to the ](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/74270.html)  
** **[Original Podfic Entry on LJ](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/74270.html) **


End file.
